


Best Decisions

by ImTheBasketQueen



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Brook is tired and wants to snuggle with Rye, M/M, brook just massively needs sleep, following the spray paint incident, its my house, not the best writing but im trying, of course i can spray paint the walls, rye is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheBasketQueen/pseuds/ImTheBasketQueen
Summary: Following the spray paint incident, Brook can't bear sleeping in his own room. So, he seeks out an alternative that comes in the shape of Rye Beaumont and his castle bed.(With a bonus of Alex, Robbie, and Mikey finding the boys cuddling the next morning.)





	Best Decisions

Brooklyn knew he didn't make the best decisions sometimes. 

But, a little doubt never stopped him from doing something, no matter how destructive. He was a young boy, so honestly, no one should blame him from being curious and causing a bit of chaos once in a while. Besides, Brook had thought he'd thought this decision out and in his head, it seemed like a great idea. Which was how he ended up with a semi spray painted wall, black and glossy and  _ ugly as shit _ .

The boys had laughed at him, and yeah, he'd laughed along, but Brook felt defeated. His idea had completely bombed and his room looked like shit, while the rest of the boys’ rooms looked amazing. He didn\t know how he would fix such a thing and how long it would take. And his room  _ smelled _ , as well.

It had been a long day for Brook, yet, he was still awake, and it was long past midnight. Brooklyn was beyond tired, but he couldn't sleep. The spray paint smell lingered in his room, and no matter how much he burrowed under his covers, he could not escape it. At this point, Brook had a killer headache and the smell felt like a terrible reminder of his failure. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

Brook considered sleeping downstairs, on the couch. But that was probably a bad idea; the living room/kitchen area was the busiest place in the house and Brooklyn would only get a few hours of sleep before being woken by one of the boys. And he would also risk being the victim to a prank. 

So he went with his next, best option; Rye. Brook was tired and not once did he hesitate as he entered Rye's room. He climbed the steps leading up to the platform Rye had put his bed onto, crawling to the edge of the mattress. 

“Rye?” Brooklyn called out, not too loud.

The brunet didn’t move, and Brook sighed tiredly. Brooklyn was irritated at everything that just seemed to go wrong around him and wanted to sleep  _ so freaking bad _ . Brook tried calming himself; he only had to ask Rye if he could sleep in his bed, which Brooklyn didn’t think he would refuse and then he’d finally be able to sleep. Just a few more minutes.

“Rye,” Brook repeated louder, shaking Rye's foot somewhat violently.

Brook heard Rye shift around, as well as feel it when Rye retracted his foot from Brooklyn’s grip.

“Brook? What're you doin’?” Rye asked sleepily. There was a hint of annoyance from being woken, but also curiosity, as he wondered why Brook had come into his room in the middle of the night. Rye propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to focus on Brook’s figure, finding it (obviously) difficult to really see the boy in the dark.

Brook shifted on the platform uncomfortably, trying to find Rye’s foot again, in some weird act of nervousness. Instead, Brook ended up clenching Rye’s blanket in his fists. 

“Can I sleep here? My room smells and I can't sleep,” He whispered to Rye.

Rye fell silent for a moment and Brook heard him swallow in the dark of the room. Rye had been in Brook’s room earlier, so he knew how bad it smelled and he knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it either. He also could assume the way Brook was feeling, which was, ultimately defeated and tired. Rye wasn’t going to refuse Brook a comfy place to sleep. He’d opened his mouth to reply, but then he also remembered how utterly dirty Brooklyn had been earlier.

“Did you shower?” Rye finally asked. No way was Brook bringing in that awful smell or was going to dirty his room,  _ especially _ his bed. 

“Yeah.”

“Fine,” Rye responded quickly, falling back on his bed, just wanting to go back to sleep. 

They’d shared a bed before, so Rye was used to it and didn’t really mind. Besides, Brook had a rough day and Rye didn’t want to put him through more stress. 

Brooklyn smiled happily at Rye’s permission, crawling blindly onto Rye's bed. Brook felt Rye moving to make some place for him so that Brook could lay on the side away from the edge. Brooklyn curled under the blankets, getting closer to Rye's warmth, practically curled against his back. 

Both boys, exhausted, immediately closed their eyes. However, despite how tired he was, Brooklyn’s body refused to sleep, as he shivered from the cold in Rye’s room. Brook shifted every few seconds and Rye sighed silently knowing that Brook wouldn't stop fussing until he was warm.

Brook was taken aback as Rye turned to face him abruptly, his left arm curling around the younger boy. Brooklyn flushed, realizing Rye had known that he'd been cold and was trying to warm him up. Brook snuggled into Rye's chest, nuzzling at his collarbone and placing his hands by Rye's naked stomach. 

“Thanks,” Brooklyn thanked Rye, as he was enveloped in warmth and his body finally started to succumb to his need to sleep.

Rye hummed in response, rubbing his hand briefly over Brook’s back in a comforting gesture.

“Night, Brook,” Rye mumbled in his ear, resting his cheek on Brook’s head. 

“G’night, Rye.”

Despite all the bad decisions Brook had made that day, this one was his best decision by far. Snuggling into Rye's chest, Brook fell asleep easily.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikey yawned as he descended the stairs, heading for the kitchen for something to eat. He’d had a surprisingly really good night’s sleep and slept in a bit late that morning. After lazing around for a few, Mikey decided he needed to get up to appease his stomach. 

“G’morning, boys,” Mikey greeted Robbie and Alex, as he entered the kitchen. 

“Mornin’,” Alex greeted, sitting at the kitchen island. 

Robbie greeted Mikey as well, shoveling food in his mouth. 

“Have you seen Rye?” Alex asked Mikey. “He hasn’t been down yet.”

Mikey’s eyebrows shot up a that. “He hasn’t woken up yet?” At the shake of Alex’s head, Mikey hummed, “That’s strange.”

Honestly, it was, since Rye was a bit of an early bird. He didn’t usually sleep in unless he was truly exhausted. Sure, moving in was a bit draining, but Rye had still looked well enough to keep going the night before. 

Robbie grinned, as he reached over to something on the ground. “I have an idea,” Robbie said, holding up a confetti canon. 

“Yes, Robbie,” Mikey laughed excitedly. 

Alex chuckled from his place, and the look on his face was one of agreement. Robbie ran out of the kitchen cackling, as Mikey followed with Alex in tow, who grabbed the camera off the counter before running after the two boys. They ran excitedly up the stairs, Alex pressing record on his camera just as the boys halted just in front of Rye’s door so they could enter quietly. 

“Rye hasn’t woken up yet, which is unlike him cause he usually gets up at absurd times in the morning. So, as we do here at Road Trip, we decided to wake him up with one of these,” Mikey explained silently to the camera as Robbie held up the confetti canon to show what they were planning. “Let’s go.”

Robbie opened Rye’s bedroom door slowly, Mikey and Alex following him up in the room.

“Here?” Robbie said, hands ready on the confetti canon. 

“I reckon you get closer,” Alex whispered.

“Right on the platform,” Mickey snickered, agreeing with Alex. It’d be much funnier that way as well. And they could catch Rye’s reaction better.

Robbie ran for the makeshift stairs, running up them quickly with Alex in tow. 

“Oh,” Robbie exhaled, turning to look at Alex and his camera with a surprised smile on his face.

Alex reached around Robbie to see what had made react that way. Alex let out his own huff of laughter at the sight. 

“Mikey,” Alex whispered loudly, waving wildly to try to tell the boy to get on the platform.

Mikey grinned once he did, looking at the camera. “Brook’s sleeping with Rye,” He laughed, trying to reduce the volume of his laugh to not wake up both boys who were pressed together. 

“Rylyn cuddles,” Robbie whispered to the camera, laughing as well. 

Alex zoomed onto the sight of Brook and Rye cuddling, Brook pressed right up against Rye’s bare chest and Rye burrowing his face into Brook’s hair. “Aw,” The three boys awed silently between quiet laughs. 

After a moment, Robbie turned to look at Alex and Mikey, holding up the canon. “Now?” 

“Now,” Alex affirmed, moving away to be able to get a shot of Robbie unleashing confetti on the two sleeping boys.

Robbie gave one last devilish grin before he set off the canon, the loud noise waking Brook and Rye with a start and showering confetti over both of them. Which in turn, allowed Alex, Mikey, and Robbie to laugh as loudly as they wanted. 

“What the f-” Rye grumbled loudly, looking at his brother standing there with an empty confetti canon and Alex standing with his camera with Mikey standing behind him. “What are you guys doing?”

“You don’t usually sleep in. So we decided to wake you up,” Robbie explained, as Alex kept recording them.

Rye gave Robbie an odd irritated look before looking down at Brook, who had collapsed back onto the bed, recovering from the sudden scare that had ripped him from a nice sleep. “Brook didn’t sleep last night, you idiots. He’s tired.” 

“Sorry?” Mickey chuckled at the odd situation. 

Rye hummed, lowering himself back on his bed, reaching to pull Brook to him again. Brook didn’t resist Rye’s actions and just snuggled once more into his chest, shifting around to get comfortable. 

“Go away now,” Rye huffed to the three boys still standing. From Rye’s tone, he wasn’t saying it maliciously, just in a dismissing way so that Brook could get more sleep.

Alex just snorted as he focused his camera on Mikey’s face, who looked confused as hell but also adorned a giant smile.

The three boys shrugged, silently exiting Rye’s room. 

“I’ve no idea what just happened,” Mikey whispered with a huge grin, before bursting out with laughter, Alex and Robbie joining him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it even if it was a little short. 
> 
> Open to requests, so if you have anything you'd like me to write, just shoot me a comment and I will try my very best!!
> 
> There's like,,,,, no Road Trip fanfic so I'm here to provide :))
> 
> -Rae


End file.
